


No regrets

by MaxRev



Series: Month of Fanfiction [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chem Use, Cussing, Gen, confession time, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Hancock gets introspective when Alice asks him a question.





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the August month of fanfic [ challenge ](http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/post/162724115417/yourlocalpriestess-and-i-have-come-together-to) .
> 
> Day 24 - A challenge given to you by someone else - @sharonaw

Alice couldn’t take one more minute in the room she’d almost died in. The feeling ate at her, crawling under her skin until she wanted to scratch at it until it bled. The walls felt like they were moving, coming closer, ready to squeeze her tight until she popped like a grape. **  
**

She was still weak but insisted on leaving this room, finding another one. Also refusing to walk through the room where she’d ended Kellogg’s life. There were just too many painful memories in this place.

Danse had left, going outside to scout the perimeter of the building, try to find some supplies in the outlying buildings. He’d only agreed to that at all as long as Piper stayed, a buffer between the ghoul and her as if that would help. No sooner had his power armor stomped away, then Piper left to go find a pack of smokes.

Alice and Hancock were left alone, which hadn’t bothered her at all. Danse hadn’t known Piper had walked out almost right on his heels, which made Hancock laugh out loud. What the tin can didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?

Hancock followed Alice as she carefully climbed over and around debris back the same way they had come in so many days ago. She veered into what would have been a cafeteria before the bombs, flopping bonelessly into a chair. That short walk had worn her out.

The ghoul kept going, heading towards the back of the open area, slouching down into a chair that faced the doorway. A strategic position. One Alice wasn’t so sure she would have realized the significance of a few months ago.

Through heavy lidded eyes, she watched him fiddling with the canister of jet; tossing it back and forth between his hands, eyeing it as if he was debating with himself. That was odd in itself, usually just inhaling the chems, damn what anyone thought.

Black eyes pierced her when he noticed her watching his movements, one side of his thin mouth tipping up in a smirk. “Cat got your tongue?”

For once, Alice felt herself wanting to be bold, just ask what was on her mind. Surprising herself as much as Hancock, she let the words tumble out, “When…how did you become a ghoul?” Her eyes strayed to the canister.

He answered the question in her eyes without hesitation, “Wasn’t like that at all.”

Leaning forward, he rested his arms on the table in front of him, continuing to fiddle with the jet, eyes locked onto it like it would save his soul. He looked introspective, completely unlike the wise cracking, filthy mouthed, chem addict she’d come to know.

Never having comforted someone before, the urge to do that now was completely foreign and a little scary if she was honest with herself. What kind of comfort could she offer someone? A person scared of their own shadow most of the time? Shaun came to mind, her own son, but for now, she pushed the thought of him away.

“Since I been travelin with you, I realized a few things. Been running my whole life, what I do best I guess. Still runnin even now, leaving Goodneighbor to follow you.” His eyes met hers before going back to the jet, “Been a damn good ride, though.”

Silence fell after his words and Alice wanted to say something but wasn’t sure mere words could help, if he even wanted them. Besides, they’d probably sound hollow and meaningless from her. She’d been running from everything her whole life as well. At least, until she couldn’t run anymore. In the process, the person she’d known herself to be was changing, morphing, becoming someone else.

“Running made me what you see now.” At her questioning look, he offered an explanation, “A ghoul.”

Her eyes widened at that admission and his head tilted a bit to the side as he studied her. “Yep, sure did. Found this drug, experimental shit. Didn’t give a damn at that point. I was so sick of who I was; always running, scared to stand up for what was right. Couldn’t stand to be that person anymore. Knew what the drug’d do to me. Figured if I made it out alive, I’d leave that person I was behind forever, be someone else. Reinvent myself, ya know?”

He looked back up at her, spread his arms wide, “And here the fuck I am.” He finally took a hit of jet, closing his eyes as his body slouched down in the chair.

Only one thing came to mind to ask, “Do you regret it?”

Opening his eyes, he gave her a lazy, shit eating grin, “No regrets. Not a fuckin one, Sunshine.”


End file.
